My Absurdes Highschool Love Story
by mjolnir hammer
Summary: cerita tentang kehidupan anak-anak Shingeki no Kyojin di masa SMA yang penuh keabsurdan. AU / non formal/ RivaEren and others


**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama, fiksi absurd ini punya saya xD**

**WARNING: YAOI, TYPO(s), abalan, bahasa non formal alias gahol dan alay/? Super OOC, abal, sangat abalan. Abal-abal dari semua ff yang abal. Abal-abal, pisang goreng, tahu pedas/? de el el. de el el**

.

.

.

Subuh datang dengan cepatnya, gak kaya biasanya Eren yang hobi ngebo udah bangun, mandi dan pake seragam. Mikasa dikamar sebelah juga sama, dia udah dandan cantik supaya kesan pertamanya masuk SMA bagus. Yap, ini hari pertama mereka ospek makannya subuh-subuh begini udah dandan dan mau berangkat aja. Katanya jam 5 harus udah ada di sekolah. Papa Grisha udah siap-siap manasin mobil, mama Carla juga udah nyiapin bekel sarapan karena tau pasti mereka kesiangan. Eren yang udah siap, lari-larian kebawah terus salim dulu sama ibunya. Mikasa udah duluan pake sepatu.

"Eren, hape dibawa gak?" Mikasa naliin sepatu sambil liat ke sampingnya.

"ada, udah aku taro di dalem tas ko!"

"kamu pake kayu putih kan tadi abis mandi? Ntar masuk angin loh"

"iya Mikasa!"

"Eren kamu gak akan pake jaket? Dingin tau!"

"ya ampuunn almamater aja udah cukup kali mik!"

"kalo kamu sakit ntar gimana?"

"aku gak akan sakit kalo cuma gara-gara gak pake jaket aduuhh!"

"tadi kamu gosok gigi kan Eren?"

"eh..kenapa? ya gosok gigi lah!"

"kamu mau sarapan dulu gak? Biar aku yang suapin"

"ntar aja di mobil. Kamu juga belum sarapan kan?"

"Eren kamu gak lupa bawa buku kan?"

"yaiyalah! Emang kamu pikir kita bakal kesawah?'

"Eren kamu..."

"apa?"

"i..iya. Eren kamu..."

"apaan hah?"

"e..etoo... ka..kamu..."

"aku cakep? Emang!"

"bukan.. tapi..."

"aduuhh Mikasa apalagi sih? Aku udah gede jangan terlalu khawatir gitu dong! Aku bisa urus diri aku sendirii!" Eren rada kesel, Mikasa sodaranya emang rada posesif. Bukan rada lagi tapi emang bener-bener overprotektif. Eren berdiri, jalan keluar, tapi belom ada dua langkah dia ngerasa ada yang aneh sama sepatunya. Dengan slow motion dan background music horor, Eren noleh kebawah.

"sepatu kamu terbalik!"

Duaghhh Eren khilaf. Dia lupa yang mana kaki kanan dan yang mana kaki kiri.

"mau aku pasangin sepatunya ren?"

"gak usah! Kamu masuk mobil aja duluan!"

"tapi ren..."

"Mikasaaaaaa~"

.

.

.

Setelah mobil papa Grisha menghilang dari pandangan dan digantiin dengan gerbang besi yang tinggi dengan penjaga serem didepannya, Eren sama Mikasa jalan pelan-pelan. Disana, udah banyak siswa baru kaya Eren yang lagi dibentak-bentak sambil jongkok-jongkok. Eren jadi takut, dia noleh ke Mikasa.

"kamu mau aku nyuruh mereka buat gak marahin kamu ren?" kata Mikasa dengan sok tau nya.

"aduuh apa sih mik, aku gak segitu takutnya kali..."

"WOY LU BERDUA YANG DISONO! JANGAN NGOBROL MULU! LU PIKIR INI TEMPAT ARISAN?" senior serem yang bawa-bawa tongkat ngebentak Eren. Eren langsung mingkem. Diem-diem nyali Mikasa udah ciut banget. Si senior jalan ngehampiri Eren sama Mikasa.

"SURUH SIAPA LU BERDUA BOLEH JALAN SAMBIL BERDIRI HAH?" si senior bentak-bentak depan wajah Eren. Rasanya Eren pingin pulang kerumah saat itu juga. Bukan apa-apa, dia pengen bawa sikat gigi sama listerin biar si senior nyikat gigi sama kumur-kumur. Mulutnya bau abis, rasanya Eren pengen deh buang sampah dimulutnya.

"a..ano, tapi kan jalan emang harus sambil berdiri.."

"senpai! Jangan bentak-bentak Eren!" si Mikasa gak terima Eren dimarah-marahin. Dengan efek sayap malaikat dan lingkaran diatas kepalanya si Mikasa, Eren noleh sambil nahan mewek. Rasanya ingin ia meluk Mikasa dan menobatkan dia jadi juru selamatnya. Yakali.

"maksud lu apa? Hah?"

"a..ano...bentak saya juga dong! Kan saya juga kesiangan!" jawaban Mikasa absurd sekali. Eren gak jadi mau menempatkan Mikasa di posisi juru selamatnya hari ini.

"LU BERDUA, JALAN BEBEK!"

"ta..tapi – "

"LU GAK LIAT HAH? TEMEN-TEMEN LU YANG DIDEPAN PADA JALAN BEBEK BUAT MASUK KE SEKOLAH. LU GAK MAU?"

"ma...mau senpai!"

"AYO CEPET!"

Akhirnya Mikasa sama Eren mau juga jongkok jongkok dari depan gerbang ampe ke kelas. Kakinya serasa mau patah aja, jauuhh banget jaraknya, mana kelasnya dilantai dua lagi. Tadinya Eren mau jalan biasa aja pas masuk gerbang. Eh tapi sepanjang jalan, senpai serem udah nungguin sambil pasang tampang kyojin nahan boker, intinya serem banget. Pas nyampe kelas, senpai pembimbing kelasnya udah duduk di meja guru. Noleh ke Eren sama Mikasa dengan senyum ramahnya.

"ahh, baru datang yah? Siapa namanya?"

"Eren jaegar!"

"Mikasa jaegar!"

"ohh~ silakan duduk, Mikasa, Eren. Pilih bangku yang masih kosong!"

"ba..baik!" Eren bertanya-tanya dalem hati. Ini senpainya ko baik ya, gak galak-galak kaya yang tadi. Eren duduk di deket jendela, bangku kedua. Didepannya udah ada cowo entah cewe yang rambutnya kuning pendek sebahu. Keliatannya dia serius banget merhatiin buku yang lagi dia baca. Dimeja Eren juga udah ada buku yang judulnya "Buku Panduan Untuk Siswa Baru SMA Negeri Trost" Eren males baca, jadi dia diemin aja dulu.

"karena semuanya udah pada dateng, kenalin nama saya Petra rall. Pembimbing kelas kalian untuk sekarang dan seminggu kedepan. Mohon bantuannya" Petra senpai yang cantik dan ramah bungkuk, senyum dan memberi energi positif buat siswa-siswa baru dikelas itu. Pasti senpai ini banyak yang ngeceng, Eren yakin.

Berbagai kegiatan, dari mulai perkenalan, bikin kelompok –Eren sekelompok sama orang yang ternyata cowo yang duduk didepannya. Namanya Armin arlert, terus sama Mikasa dan satu lagi Jean kirstein, yang sumpah nyebelin abis dan mukanya mirip kuda kata Eren – bikin yel-yel, games, nyanyiin yel-yel ditengah lapang sambil panas-panasan dan kegiatan yang nyiksa lainnya udah selesai satu sesi, ini waktunya istirahat. Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan – sialnya – Jean ikut ke kantin, dia ikut nimbrung. Eren gak suka sama si songong itu. Dari tadi sok-sok an ngatur dan jadi ketua kelompok.

"lu ngapain sih ikut-ikutin gue?" Eren mulai ngadat.

"apaan sih? Gue gak ngikutin lu kali! Gue ngikutin Mikasa! Armin sama Mikasa juga gak sewot kaya lu!"

"gue males liat muka lu!"

"lu pikir gue seneng liat muka lu?"

"makannya pergi sana!"

"gue gak mau! Lu aja yang pergi! Emang ini sekolahan lu hah?"

'kalo iya lu mau apa?"

"cih, muka lemper kaya lu mana mungkin yang punya sekolahan?"

"anjir! Apa kata lu?"

"mata lu ijo kaya lemper!"

"lu pikir muka lu cakep?"

"emang fakta yang tak terbantahkan kali! Ya gak mik?" Jean minta dukungan dari Mikasa yang nelen siomaynya dengan khidmat.

"cakepan Eren!"

"nah! Tuh kan survei membuktikan kalo gue emang lebih ganteng dari muka kuda kaya lo!"

"apa? Kuda?"

"iya! Kenapa?"

"ngajak ribut lu?"

"gue gak takut!"

"eh...apa lu hah.."

TEEETTTTT

Bel istirahat udah berbunyi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan Jean buru-buru menyelesain acara makan mereka dan ekhem berantemnya. Lari-larian dari kantin kekelas sambil masih tetep ejek-ejekan antara Jean dan Eren terus berlangsung. Gak tau kenapa kayanya dari awal emang Eren dan Jean gak cocok dan bawaannya pengen saling tabok aja gitu. Eitt hati-hati loh ren, Jean, benci dan cinta beda tipis.

Keadaan kelas sunyi, Eren saling pandang dengan Mikasa. Jean dan Armin gigit bibir. Bingung mau dibuka atau enggak. Akhirnya, setelah pergolakan batin, pintu dibuka. Sama Eren. Semua mata memandang Eren, Eren salah tingkah. Eren didorong sama Mikasa, akhirnya Eren masuk, diikuti Mikasa, Jean dan Armin yang paling belakang.

"kenapa kalian telat?" suara laki-laki, bukan suara lembut, manis unyu-unyu punya Petra senpai. Eren noleh slow motion dengan background musik 'jeng jeng jeng jeng', disana dimeja guru udah duduk sesosok makhluk besar yang rambutnya kuning. Eren nelen ludah, Mikasa biasa aja tetep kalem, Jean keringetan, Armin dia gigit bibir sambil mandang sendu. Duh Armin, kamu ketakutan atau ngegoda orang sih? Gemes.

"a...ano, kami dari kantin om..." Eren ngomong om. Kurang ajar gitu panggilannya, emang sih badan plus muka nya gede mirip om-om. Ampun kakanda Erwin jangan natap horor gitu ama saya :(( Petra senpai ngakak parah, terus cewe sebelahnya juga. Tapi si om-senpai yang dimaksudnya mah Cuma diem melongo kaya orang bego ngeliatin satu objek yang cuma melongo juga bingung sambil gigit bibir.

"kalian telat 2 menit!" kata si om-senpai yang terus berdiri nyamperin, jalan, merhatiin satu-satu.

Eren

Mikasa

Jean

Dan stop

Dia berhenti didepan Armin.

"nama kamu siapa?" suaranya lembut-gentle-gagah ala iklan permen hexos, tadinya si Erwin pengen bilang 'mama, mau ikut?' tapi dilarang sama saya. Jadi aja gak jadi. Disana, Petra senpai nahan senyum, disebelahnya Hanji senpai – Eren sempet ngintip name tagnya – ngiler. Jijik.

"e...eh... nama saya Armin, Armin arlert" Armin bikin gesture hormat di dada ala tentara.

"nama saya Erwin, Erwin smith!" Erwin ngulurin tangan dan senyum. Catet, senyum. Senyum manis! Armin natap tangan Erwin lama... lama banget sampe semua orang gemes.

"ekhm~ "

Armin bales ngulurin tangan. Mereka salaman, tangan ketemu tangan, jari ketemu jari, kulit ketemu kulit, mata mereka beradu, saling pandang penuh tatapan cinta. Enggaklah itu mah Cuma bang Erwin aja, Arminnya mah gak peka, polos gitu. Erwin natap Armin penuh arti, sedangkan Armin natap takut-takut. Duhh serem, ini senpai apa kingkong? Badannya gede amat. Si Armin ngehina dalem hati.

"saya ketua OSIS" si Erwin makin kenceng megang tangan Armin. Armin risih, duuuh ini orang kenapa cobaaa. Armin kurang peka, dia payah kalo urusan cinta cintaan. Aciiiaaaattt.

"oh...haaii'k saya mengerti!"

"kalian boleh duduk!" Erwin bilang ke 3 anak yang berdiri samping kanan Armin. Eren, Jean dan Mikasa buru-buru duduk, ninggalin Armin yang masih disandera sama om-senpai Erwin smith. Jahat emang.

"se...senpai!" Armin ngomong taku-takut, si Erwin noleh kece, tebar pesona maksudny.

"ya, dik Armin?" deeuuuh panggilannya geli gitu. Anak sekelas pada nahan ketawa. Ketawa dikit, sayang nyawa katanya.

"tangannya lepasin dong, saya gerah!" Armin natap Erwin melas, dia gigit bibir bawahnya. Erwin kaget, anjir ini anak jago banget bikin bangun. Erwin mesum. Ampir dia gendong Armin dan culik ke kamarnya, tapi Erwin buru-buru istigfar. Belum mukhrim kata pak ustadz juga.

"a...ah iya silakan Armin (sayang)" yang terakhir diucapkan didalem hati, bahaya kalo sekarang. Bisa disangka terong-terongan dia nanti. Nama Erwin smith si ketua osis ganteng gagah nan kekar yang bersahaja bisa ancur imagenya dihadapan Armin arlert si manis tambatan hati, the #1st target incarannya sekarang. Kandidat utama calon pacarnya. Ahem.

"terimakasih" Armin senyum. Manis banget, sebelum duduk ke bangkunya

Crot

Erwin mimisan, Hanji sama Petra senpai ketawa ngakak. Erwin buru-buru ke ruang kesehatan nyari kapas sama daun sirih buat nahan darah idungnya.

"Armin, siap-siap yaa..." Hanji ngedip

"eh?" Armin natap imut. Aduh ini anak.

Brak

Pintu dibuka paksa dari luar, munculah sesosok ganteng berambut raven berbadan ehempendekehem pake seragam super bersih, rapi, dan wangi. Tipikal model iklan molto. Tanpa senyum, si pendekehempendek jalan kedalem kelas natap makhluk satu persatu. Dia ngelangkah, tiap langkahnya memicu jantung buat berdetak makin kencang. Bukan, bukan karena si ehempendekehem ini cakep meskipun itu memang bukti nyata yang terpampang di muka gantengnya. Tapi kayanya aura item yang keluar dari dalem ngalahin wajah pangerannya. Christa yang emang cengeng, ampir aja nangis. Ymir keringetan, Jean duduk tegak, Sasha berhenti ngunyah kripik kentang. Eren natap khawatir. Mikasa tetep kalem, Armin duduk rapi ala upin sebelum bilang 'selamat pagi cik gu'

"ini kelas atau tempat sampah?" si ehempendekehem mendesis, anjir omongannya.

"Rivaille~ " Hanji senpai terpekik kegirangan, akhirnya partner in crime nya muncul ke permukaan.

"Hanji, liurmu!" si Rivaille out of topic, Hanji senpai nyeka ludahnya pake kerah seragam.

"kau! Hentikan kunyahanmu!" Rivaille nunjuk ke sasha yang emang lagi ngunyah kripik lagi. Kagok katanya.

"berhenti mengeluarkan air mata!" – Christa

"jangan berkeringat!" – Ymir

"sepatumu kotor!" – Jean

"bajumu kusut!" – Connie

"kau tidak mencuci rambutmu?" – Berthold

"rapikan kaus kakimu, tidak simetris!" – Reiner

"kemana dasimu?" – Annie

"saya baru tahu peraturan yang membolehkan memakai syal didalam kelas!" – Mikasa

"tanganmu basah!" – Armin

"dan kau..." Rivaille natap Eren dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki "tidak buruk!" langsung natap ke mata hijaunya. Eren salah tingkah, si cebol ngeliatin. Aciat aciat, Eren malu. Tattakae eleeenn.

Rivaille jalan santai kedepan kelas, berdiri tegak kaya sikap mau upacara, tatapannya tetep tajem, mukanya juga tetep datar.

"saya Rivaille Ackerman, ketua komisi disiplin di sekolah ini!" oh pantes. Yang lain manggut-manggut paham, tapi disana, dibangku deket jendela, tepat di belakang Eren, Mikasa kaget setengah mati, mukanya pucet. Eren juga langsung deg gitu hatinya, dia noleh ke belakang liatin Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kamu gak apa-apa?" Mikasa natap Eren, buru-buru ia sembunyiin wajah kagetnya.

"a..ahh" Mikasa senyum. Eren tau, senyum Mikasa dipaksain.

"aku pulang" Eren dan Mikasa teriak barengan, pintu dibuka gak sabaran. Carla jaegar, mama Eren lagi masak didapur waktu Eren dan Mikasa lari ke kamar mereka. Kamar Eren sama kamar Mikasa pisah loh, dulu emang sempet mereka sekamar waktu SD.

Yang pertama dateng ke meja makan adalah Mikasa, kemudian disusul bunyi gradak-gruduk Eren yang lari-larian di tangga. Ereeenn licin dikit itu tangga, tinggal bilang wasalam aja loh kamu.

"ayah belum pulang bu?" Mikasa nanya sambil bantuin mama Carla ngangkatin panci sup ke meja makan.

"sebentar lagi mungkin, mau tunggu ayah apa makan duluan?" piring disebar, diisi nasi satu-satu.

"tunggu ayah aja bu!" Eren ngambil mangkok

"gimana sekolahnya?" sup dituang ke mangkok

"baik" Eren ngambil sendok nyicip sup duluan

"bu...Mikasa pengen ngomong sama ibu"

"ngomong apa mik...?" kepotong

"aku pulang"

"ayaaahhh

.

.

.

Acara makan berlangsung khidmat, gak ada Eren yang keselek, Mikasa yang sendawa. Jangan salah, cewe macho satu ini juga punya kebiasaan suram. Gak ada sup tumpah, cicak nyemplung, semut ngerubutin teh manis papa Grisha. Intinya, makan kali ini bener-bener perfect. Gatau karena mama Carla yang ngatur makan bener-bener atau karena papa Grisha yang baru gajihan. Apasih. Makanan diakhiri dengan apetizer puding mangga kesukaan papa Grisha. Kalau kita amati dari tadi, sebenernya semua makanan yang mama Carla masak hari ini itu kesukaan papa Grisha, dan ayo kita amati sejenak kalender toko mas yang menggantung indah di deket kulkas menunjukkan tanggal satu. Ah sudahlah, jangan suudzon dulu, mungkin aja mama Carla masakin buat papa Grisha karena sayang. Sayang dompetnya. Wallohualam O:)

"ibu...ayah... Mikasa pengen ngomong" Mikasa nunduk, mainin pudingnya pake sendok. Eren paham, ini omongan pribadi. Jadi ia buru-buru naik ke kamarnya sebelum bilang "Eren udah selesai makannya bu, yah!"

"kenapa sayang?" mama Carla ngusap rambut anak angkatnya. Ya, Mikasa anak angkat keluarga jaegar, orangtuanya meninggal dibunuh perampok waktu Mikasa masih kecil. Mikasa gak punya keluarga lagi, selain keluarga angkatnya yang dengan rela menganggap Mikasa anak sendiri, sampe mengganti nama marganya. Dari Ackerman, jadi jaegar, Mikasa jaegar. Biarlah orang lain tak perlu tahu.

"bu, yah, Mikasa ketemu orang yang namanya Ackerman!"

**-TBC-**

**A/N: ini pertama kalinya loh saya bikin fanfic shingeki no kyojin wqwqwqwq biasanya saya medem/? Di fandom screenplay ohok. Absurd kan ceritanya? Emang! Se absurd penulisnya. Kritik dan saran silakan di kolom review yaaahhh kawan-kawan. Oh iya, ini fic bakalan panjang. Jadi tiap tokoh-tokoh disini punya masalah masing-masing, yaaa gitu deh, tergantung pembaca juga, mau dilanjut apa nggak hehehehehehe. Sooo~ arigatou gozaimasu udah mau baca ^^**


End file.
